


Torturous Fantasy

by outinthewind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Sad and Creepy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind
Summary: Another fill for the FFXV kinkmeme:"Ravus/Any or Any/Ravus. Somebody make him come."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Go prompt/write here!](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html)

The hounds of hell couldn't drag it out of him, but Ravus had been intrigued by the Chosen King the instant he'd laid eyes on the sickly boy. Such an insignificant, uninspiring creature he'd been, afraid of Luna's gentle attempts at friendship, afraid of his own shadow. That such a frail and timid child had been blessed with the blood of Lucian kings had been just another reminder that fate was a cruel mistress with a poor sense of humor.

He'd kept tabs on the boy, of course, especially after Regis proved to be as timid as his slight child in the face of Nilfheim's invasion of Tenebrae. A perfunctory performance at school, shy and soft-voiced when it was time to interact with his subjects, unwilling to give it his all in athletic competitions. . . only gossip rags sang Prince Noctis praises. Or rather, they sang praises to his delicate features and quirky sense of style.

Ravus feared that he would have to push Luna to the brink just so that Noctis might unlock the power of his bloodline, and that just for the slim, mad possibility that he might be able to grasp the star power power once Noctis played his part. They could not count on such a boy to dismantle Niflheim, much less put an end to the Starscourge. It would be Ravus, or it would be no one.

Seeing Noctis' rage after Nilfheim took Insomnia should provide Ravus some reassurance. The boy, still much too slim and pretty for any proper warrior, took to his powers like. . . well, like he'd been born for them. He warped around battlefields like a Starscourge himself, annihilating enemies while his previous targets were still stumbling to the ground. His magic ate the atmosphere, scorching his enemies and making his sub-par retainers tremble.

Then, just when Ravus thought he might respect the prince-ling, Noctis would abandon all his duties in favor of running errands for common merchants, indulging his blond friend's photography habit, irritating that clumsy mountain of muscle that followed him around with obvious love in his gaze, and catching wild fish for his butler to cook.

Ravus watched it all from the Imperial recordings collected by the zeppelins, envying Noctis' power while cursing him for being able to disregard all tragedies and enjoy himself. Ravus went to sleep every night with images of Noctis playing in his mind; the neon mirages he left in his wake, his joy when he reeled in a large fish, the way his dark clothes clung to his slim frame when he was wet.

One evening, while he was cursing Noctis for dallying on his way to Lestallum, the prince himself appeared in Ravus' chambers. Ravus started getting up, but Noctis warped in front of him and pushed him back onto the bed. The power of the Gods made his eyes glow red, and all of Ravus' protest died in his throat. With a satisfied smirk, Noctis crawled on top of him, looking like a beast that had caught an interesting prey, then shimmied down so that his face was level with Ravus' groin.

The realization that he was painfully aroused clued Ravus into the fact that he was dreaming. He knew that fighting dreams did not make them stop, but he could not possibly allow the phantom that his mind had conjured to service him like a common whore. He did not want Noctis that way, and even if he did, Noctis had been promised to _Luna._

But he could fight, for his limbs were as heavy as concrete. His clothes vanished, the way clothes were wont to vanish in nightmares, and Noctis swallowed his cock in a manner too rough and automatic to be possible. Ravus had no frame of reference, but the wetness and warmth of his dream's mouth felt painfully real, and a moan escaped him when Dream Noctis started sucking. Ravus could not move his arms to tear Noctis away. Someone's hand grabbed Noctis' dark hair and pushed his face against Ravus' groin.

"Doesn't he look pretty like this?" asked Ardyn, and Ravus knew that this was no normal dream.

He would never dream of Ardyn in this context.

"Doesn't he feel good?" asked Ardyn, and Dream Noctis let out a moan that went straight to Ravus cock, making it ache from the inside out as the back of Noctis' throat contracted around it.

Noctis' eyes still glowed red, and a glimpse of them ripped a powerful orgasm out of Ravus' cock.

He woke up in his chambers, alone, come cooling on his clothed groin. Ardyn's laughter rang in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can't help but mention my OTP even in prompts that have nothing to do with them. I am That Person now.


End file.
